


A Million Mistakes

by quantumducky



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, more characters and possibly relationships to be added later, the characters all live in the same apartment building, this is basically Burr Fucks Up: The Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The modern-day adventures of Aaron Burr, Human Disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr attempts to read a book.

  1. Aaron Burr had only wanted to read a book.



This seemed, at the time, like one of the least risky decisions he could have made when he found himself unable to sleep. And it was, until the light burned out. Even then it wouldn't have been a problem, but he couldn't find a flashlight. And so he tried to change the light bulb in the dark. And dropped the new bulb, which shattered, and had been his last one, and he wasn't about to go out and buy light bulbs at this time of night.

This left him standing on a chair, surrounded by broken glass, unable to see anything. He kneeled down on the chair and carefully searched around for the broken light bulb. He found it, cutting his left hand in the process, and felt around the edges of the break. The wire but in the middle seemed to be intact. Aaron wasn't an electrician, but he felt certain that was the only part that actually mattered. He tried to screw the bulb in and cut his hand even more, but managed to get it in. Now to finally turn the light on.

There were still shards of glass on the floor around him. That was okay, he just needed to stretch a bit to get over them. Anyway, once the light was on he could sweep it all up. He made it to the wall with only a few bits of glass in his feet and flipped the switch.

The little wire in the light bulb glowed red. He could barely even see it. Aaron wanted to cry.

The situation could still be salvaged. There were probably matches in the kitchen somewhere. He made his way over, wincing at every step, and threw open the drawers and cabinets. The matches were there, thank god. He had a candle, but nothing to hold it in. He used a plastic cereal bowl.

It was very difficult trying to remove glass from his foot with the light from a candle on the table. He placed the candle on the floor to see better, so that now the only problem was avoiding bleeding on it. He continued working. Once the glass was taken care of, he could finally return the candle to the table and use it to read his book. Only when it was too late did he realize his mistake: the candle was melting the bowl. He quickly put it out, but there was no returning the bowl to its original shape.

At this point all he wanted was to go to sleep. But a minefield of broken glass lay between the kitchen and his bed. Aaron gave up. It was four in the morning and he was not prepared to deal with this shit. He left his apartment and fell asleep in the hall.

* * *

Early the next morning, Alexander Hamilton opened his door and almost tripped over his sleeping neighbor. Aaron did not stir.

"Are you okay?"

There was no response. He nudged Aaron with his foot.

"You're not... dead, right?"

Aaron groaned and tried ineffectually to push him away. "Get out of my house."

"I'm not in your house. You're in the middle of the hallway. Why are you sleeping in the middle of the hallway, anyway? What are you-"

"Alexander."

"What?"

"For the love of God, talk less." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get more chapters up soon based on other things this ridiculous man did, so if you know of anything you'd like to see throw me a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually lived in an apartment so feel free to yell at me if anything is inaccurate


End file.
